


Threads That Are Golden Don't Break Easily

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [11]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And Actual Fluff In The Form Of Cotton Candy, Autumn, F/F, Fair Rides, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Halloween, Have Been Feeling The Fall Feels Lately, Mild Hurt/Comfort, So I Wrote A Fall Fic Early, There is a ton of fluff, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: The Spellmans take a family outing to Greendale's Annual Fall Fair. Lots of fluff and family feels up ahead.





	Threads That Are Golden Don't Break Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to drown in fluff! Hope you all enjoy!

The annual Greendale Fall Fair was in swing, and the Spellman family was in attendance. They decided to attend at the suggestion of Zelda, who usually didn’t take part in mortal events. She told Lilith and Hilda thought it would be something fun for Leticia to do. They both readily agreed with Zelda, that it would be fun for the child, and decided to make a date out of it. The fair was all Leticia talked about up until the day of the event. 

When the day finally arrived, Leticia was beyond excited. She kept asking every hour or if it was time to go yet. Zelda found it quite adorable, though she was worn out by lunch time. When they finally did get ready to go, it was late afternoon. The drive wasn’t long, and it was a lovely autumn afternoon, golden sunlight drenching the colorful leaves on the trees, and everything around them. Letty excitedly sang along to the Halloween playlist Lilith made her, her little voice drifting up from her carseat in the back. Sabrina had driven separately, rode in with her friends. Ambrose was off with his latest fling for a date night, and told the family he would see the next morning. Hilda rode with Dr. Cee, and agreed to meet up with them later at the fair. 

“Okay you two, we’re here!” Zelda announced, turning off the car.

“Yaaaayy!!” Letty clapped her hands, and bounced up and down excitedly in her car seat. Artemis, her stuffed giraffe bounced off of her lap and onto the seat next to her.

Lilith smiled to herself as she opened her car door stepping out to stretch. There was a lovely breeze, the scent of the forest in the air.

“Mama! Mama!” Letty called from the back seat. Lilith turned her attention back to the present, and opened the back door, reaching out to unbuckle Leticia. She helped the little girl out of the seat, and out of the car.

“Mama can I be a spooky scary skeleton for Halloween?”

“Yes dear. You can be  _ whatever  _ you like! Oh—be careful getting out!” Lilith kept a protective hand on top of Leticia’s head, keeping her from bumping it as she got picked up. Zelda was already out of the car and carrying a purse that was larger than her normal one, a jacket and a change of clothes for Leticia in her bag too. They walked to the entrance, and Letty was enthralled by everything. Her eyes were aglow as she took in the different sights, sounds, and smells. It was a bit of a sensory overload, the scent of fair food in the air, the various different types of music playing from all over the place, the sounds of screams coming from rides, and the general buzz of the people who traversed the fairground. Zelda went up to the ticket booth and bought them some tickets for rides. Lilith was looking around at everything, her anxiety visible on her face, and held Leticia close. Zelda walked back over, stuffing her wallet into her purse. She stood close to Lilith, and placed a hand at the small of her back, offering some comfort.

“Mommy! Mommy look! Horseys!”

Leticia pointed in the direction of a pony ride, and Zelda saw other children going in circles around a ring, atop the backs of small horses.

“Do you want to do that Peanut?”

“Yeah!”

They walked over to the pony rides, and Zelda gave the attendant two tickets. They waited for about three minutes before the ride attendant opened up the gate and let them and the next group of people through. Zelda watched as Lilith lifted Leticia onto the back of a pony, strapped into a saddle, and then pointed in her direction. 

“Hi Mommy!” Letty yelled from her horse, waving at Zelda. Zelda waved back, a smile on her face. She watched as Leticia reached forward to pat the horse, a small hand rubbing through the mane. The “ride” then began to start, as an animal handler gave the horses a signal, and they began to walk around the ring. Lilith stood back on the outskirts with other parents, and Zelda moved to stand close to where she was. Zelda took out her phone and began to snap a few pictures of Leticia, and a video clip. Letty waved at them each time she went past them around the ring, a huge smile across her face, little dimples showing in her cheeks. When the animal handler gave the signal for the horses to slow down, and eventually stop, Leticia looked crestfallen. Lilith got her unbuckled, and brought her back over to where Zelda was waiting with wet wipes to wipe her hands. 

“How was that sweet pea? Did you have fun?” 

“Yes!” 

Lilith picked the child back up and they continued to traverse the fairgrounds. Zelda made them stop to take pictures on some hay bales that were decorated with pumpkins, gourds, squash, and corn. Leticia tried to bite the dried corn in the last photo, and it made Zelda and Lilith double over with laughter. Letty looked at her parents in confusion, and didn’t understand why the corn was so hard, or why her parents were laughing. 

“Oh Peanut,” Zelda caught herself, wiping tears of laughter away. “Are you hungry sweetie? We can stop to get something to eat if you like.”

Letty nodded eagerly, and they went over to the food booths. They bought Leticia some actual corn she  _ could _ eat, and Zelda and Lilith chose hotdogs. Lilith found a picnic table a ways away from the hustle and bustle, and they sat down and ate, while discussing the different exhibits and presentations the fair had to offer.

“So,” Zelda covered her mouth as she chewed. “We should definitely check out the gardening and baking sections, to see if Hilda has won. She usually wins first place in baking in every competition she enters.”

“Makes sense. I do enjoy a good Hilda Spellman pie.” Lilith said cheerily, thinking about having a slice of apple pie with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. She sighed dreamily, as she took another bite of the greasy fair food. She looked down at Leticia, who sat between them, and chuckled. The little girl was opening her mouth as wide as it would go, her nose crinkling, and taking bites of her corn on the cob. She had pieces of corn kernels and butter smeared around her mouth, and her cheeks were full as she chewed.

“Take smaller bites and swallow before taking another bite, sweet pea. I don’t want you to make yourself sick.” Lilith brushed some of Leticia’s hair back from her face, and chuckled as the toddler looked up at her with her cheeks stuffed. “You look like a cute little chipmunk, doesn’t she Zelda?”

“Oh yes, the cutest!” Zelda chimed in, and booped Leticia on the nose. This made her giggle, and a few kernels of corn came out of her mouth.

“Mama I’m done.” Leticia handed the corncob she had been nibbling on to Lilith. There were several tiny bites taken out of it all over, but she hadn’t finished the whole thing. Lilith finished it off for her, and Zelda wiped Letty’s face clean. They almost made it out of the food court area before a stand with large, fluffy tufts of pink and blue cotton candy caught Leticia’s eye. She gasped and stopped walking, tugging on Zelda’s hand.

“Mommy Mommy!! Can I have one?”

“Erm, that is a lot of sugar…” Zelda seemed hesitant.

“Zelda, you know we’ll most likely be finishing it for her anyways.”

“That’s true.” Zelda crouched down in front of the child. “Which color do you want, Peanut?” 

“Pink!” 

“Pink it is!” 

The three of them shared the sweet treat as they continued to walk through the fair, Lilith tearing off little pieces for Leticia every so often. Zelda also snuck a few pieces, and stole some sugary kisses from Lilith. 

When they were halfway across the fairgrounds, Hilda called Zelda, asking to meet up with them inside of the exhibition hall, to see her prize-winning fruits and vegetables. As expected, Hilda had won first place in every category she entered, as well as first prize in the pie baking competition. Dr. Cee stood nearby, proudly taking photos of Hilda with each of her award-winning entries. He also got a bystander to take pictures of them as a family, and then of just him and Hilda alone. Leticia started to get ansty as the photos went on, and politely asked if they could leave. They happily obliged, and everyone left the hall, Leticia hand-in-hand with Hilda.

* * *

“Letty! Do you want to go down the slide again?”

“Yes Auntie Hilda!”

Zelda laughed and shook her head as she watched Hilda and Leticia walk back up the stairs of the huge slide. She held Leticia’s hand and helped her up the steps, while holding the burlap sack they had slid down on in her other hand. About halfway up the stairs, Hilda paused to pick Leticia up, and continued their ascent. 

“It’s so high up!” Lilith said, still a bit panicky. She was anxiously shifting from foot to foot, unable to sit still until Leticia was back on solid ground. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“It’s  _ fine _ , Lilith. They’ll be fine.” Zelda moved to stand behind Lilith, and slipped her arms around her waist. She kissed her behind her ear, and then rested her chin on her shoulder. Hilda and Leticia now looked like bugs they were so high up. Lilith and Zelda watched Hilda place the burlap sack down at the top of the slide, and sit down on it. Lilith didn’t take her eyes off of Leticia for one second, watching how she careful sat on Hilda’s lap. Hilda pushed forward and away they went. They could hear Leticia’s squeals as they went up and down over each of the hills on the slide, and Lilith ran forward to where their lane ended. 

“Mama did you see me? We went so fast!”

“Yes sweet pea, I did!” Lilith scooped Leticia up and hugged her tightly, feeling better that she was now on the ground with her. Leticia hugged her in return, and gave her a kiss.

“Mama I want you and Mommy to get on a ride with me.”

_"_I don’t know about that sweet pea—“

_ “Pleeeease _ ?” Letty looked up at Lilith, brown eyes suddenly liquid, and gave a slight pout. There was no way Lilith could tell the child no, melting instantly at the look on her cute little face.

“Well,” Lilith gulped, looking over at Zelda. “I guess we’re all going on a ride then.”

Letty clapped again, a smile on her face once more. She then turned around to look in the direction of Hilda and Dr. Cee, who walked ahead of them, hand-in-hand.

“Auntie Hilda! Are you coming too?” 

Hilda stopped and backtracked over to where the rest of the family was, Dr. Cee following her.

“Yes love? What is it?”

“Will you get on a ride with us? Please?”

“Of course! We’d love to!”

Leticia beamed, and Lilith kissed her on the cheek, her hand coming up to cradle the child’s head. 

“Which ride do you want to get on?”

Leticia looked around, a small finger on her chin.

“That one!” She pointed in the direction of the ferris wheel. Lilith gulped as she looked at how high the ride went, carrying people around the large metal wheel, and pausing at the top. 

“Let’s do it.” Zelda replied. Leticia slipped down out of Lilith’s arms, and ran to Hilda’s side, slipping her hand into her aunt’s.

“I want to sit with Auntie Hilda and Uncle Cee!”

“We’d love to sit with you Leticia!” Dr. Cee replied, moving on the other side of Leticia and taking her hand. 

“Up! Up!” Leticia cried, and Hilda and Dr. Cee counted to three before lifting Leticia’s arms up, swinging her between them. She laughed, once back on her own two feet, and looked between the both of them, chatting away. Zelda snuck a few pictures of Leticia walking between Hilda and Dr. Cee, the moment quite cute. Lilith was completely silent as they walked over to the ferris wheel. She was petrified. How was she going to be able to sit with her family without letting on that she was afraid of the ride? They moved to enter the line, and Lilith started to shake. She tried to stop herself, though maybe she just looked a bit chilly in the early evening breeze. Zelda was distracted by something Leticia was saying, the child’s dimples showing as she smiled up at her mother.

“Mama! Are you excited?” Leticia asked, eyes full of joy.

“Yes…” Lilith answered slowly, staring off into the distance, as a chill ran over her body, She caught herself, and gave Letty a smile. 

“Yes my darling. I am very excited!” Lilith winked at Leticia, the little girl smiled and turned back to talk to Hilda and Cee. Lilith briefly caught Zelda’s gaze when she looked over at her, and Zelda turned to her, a slight frown on her face.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhmm!” Lilith responded, too quickly. “I’m just kind of tired, that’s all.” Lilith yawned, to increase the effect.

“Are you sure?” Zelda moved over to her, hands sliding around Lilith’s waist, pulling her close. 

“You slept in this morning, and you took a nap this afternoon. Do you think you’re catching a bug or something?” Zelda held up the back of her hand to Lilith’s forehead, checking her temperature. Zelda studied her eyes, and Lilith panicked, as she saw a flash of recognition in Zelda’s careful gaze. 

_ She knows something is wrong. _

She knew Zelda wouldn’t force her to tell her anything that she didn’t want to, but she would find out eventually. Especially as they were next in line to get on the ferris wheel. 

“You’re a little too warm, Lilith. I do hope you aren’t catching something.” Zelda slid her palm to cup Lilith’s cheek. Lilith’s eyes fluttered closed for a second or two, and when she opened them, she was met with Zelda’s concerned gaze. Tears of shame filled her eyes, and she looked down, blinking rapidly.

_ “Lilith?”  _ Zelda whispered her name, loud enough for only her to hear, hand gently gripping Lilith’s upper arm.

“I’m—I’m not sick. I’m  _ scared _ .” Lilith averted her gaze again, embarrassed to be all worked up over something so trivial. Zelda pulled her aside, closer to the rope that acted as a divider holding the queue together.

“Sweetheart. Look at me.” Zelda tipped Lilith’s chin upwards, and spoke to her in a hushed tone.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s okay.”

“But Letty—“

“—will find a different ride for us all to go on. She won’t be upset. I promise. You  _ know  _ our girl. She is understanding. And she loves you more than anything, and wants to make you happy.”

Lilith’s shoulders sagged, and she looked over at the front of the line, which they had gotten closer to.

“I’ll wait with you if you don’t want to do it.”

“Actually...I think…” Lilith swallowed, still shaky. “I think I want to do it.”

“Are you sure? You get to decide what you want to do here, my love. There is no wrong choice.”

“I’m sure but—hold my hand? I don’t think I can bear it when it gets to the very top.”

“I will always be there to hold your hand, Lilith.” 

Lilith slid her arms around Zelda’s neck, and gave her a kiss, her eyes closing as she tasted the leftover cotton candy sugar on Zelda’s mouth. It took everything in her to not kiss Zelda breathless right then and there in line, in front of everyone. 

“Are you two lovebirds getting on or not?” Hilda called. Lilith opened her eyes and saw that the line had passed them and their family was now about to get into their own ride vehicle. Leticia was already sitting down inside, on Dr. Cee’s lap, singing. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? There is no pressure Lilith.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.” 

Zelda took Lilith by the hand, and they walked past the guests in line who had gone around them. Zelda handed the ride operator tickets for both her and Lilith, and they boarded their little bucket. They sat down across from their family, and Zelda put her bag down on the floor between her legs, so she could pull Lilith close.

“This is fun!” Letty exclaimed, clapping happily when they started to move. Lilith looked worse for wear as the vehicle swayed with each stop, as passengers were still boarding and unloading the ride. They climbed higher and higher, and Lilith started to shake again. She slid her hand into Zelda’s, and looked down at their linked hands. Zelda kissed Lilith on the cheek, and let her lips linger.

“You’re doing great sweetheart,” Zelda whispered, her other hand reaching over to bring Lilith’s head down to rest on her shoulder. Warmth flooded Zelda’s chest when Lilith curled up into her side, burying her face in Zelda’s neck. Zelda let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her.

“We’re almost at the top, and then we will be going around once more without stopping, and then it will be over.”

Lilith kept her eyes shut, and focused on the feeling of Zelda against her, sure and steady. Once they got to the top, Leticia gasped, and jumped down from the lap she was perched on.

“Wow! We’re up so high!” Her tiny hands held onto the protective railing that lined their vehicle, her eyes just able to look over the top edge of the bucket. 

“Leticia, sit down. It’s not safe to be standing up in the middle of the ride.” Zelda commanded. 

“Okay Mommy.”

Leticia looked over at her mothers, and started to move back to her seat. She did a double take back at Lilith, though, and decided to crawl up onto her lap instead. Lilith sat up, and helped Leticia up. The little girl turned herself around and straddled Lilith’s lap, her arms wrapping around her mother’s neck in a hug.

“Mama are you okay? You look scared.”

“I am scared, sweetie” Lilith whispered, though the family could all hear her. 

“It’s okay Mama. Don’t cry.” Leticia tried to wipe away the tears from Lilith’s face, and gave Lilith a kiss.

Zelda could feel tears forming in her eyes at Letty’s display of affection. She could hear Hilda sniffling across from her, also touched by Letty’s tender nature.

“It’s like what you tell me, when I’m scared when it’s sleepytime. You don’t hafta be scared, cause I’m always gonna be there for you.”

Lilith squeezed Leticia tightly, and rested her cheek against the side of her head. 

“My sweet pea. What would I do without you?”

Lilith held onto Leticia for the rest of the ride, the small child snuggling into her, offering her comfort. When Lilith let out a gasp as they swung at each stop, Letty would hug Lilith a bit tighter.

“It’s okay Mama!” Leticia would counter, kissing Lilith on the cheek. The ride finally came to an end, and the family unloaded, all a bit misty-eyed. When they got back onto the fairground, Zelda took Leticia aside, telling the family she needed a moment. She knelt down in front of the child, trying to get onto her level. 

“Peanut, I have to tell you something.”

“Okay!”

Zelda took Leticia’s little dimpled hands in-between her own, and looked up at her daughter.

“I am  _ so  _ proud of you, Letty. I couldn’t have asked for a more thoughtful and incredible little girl. I truly am honored to be your Mommy.”

“Mommy what does honored mean?”

“It means…” Zelda looked off for a second, and thought. “Well, when I say I am ‘honored’, it means that I feel very special inside, that you are my little girl...because you are so sweet and kind, and you make my heart happy.”

“You make my heart happy too Mommy.”

“Oh sweetie.” Zelda hugged Leticia, gently rocking her from side to side. Leticia patted Zelda’s back with the arm she had wrapped around her. When Zelda pulled back, Leticia stood down from her tiptoes, and smiled. Zelda cupped her chin, and gave her a kiss.

“I think your Mama needs some hugs too, Letty.” Zelda turned and pointed in the direction of Lilith, who looked a little lost as Hilda talked with her. Leticia took off running in Lilith’s direction.

“Mama! Mama!” 

Zelda watched as Lilith turned and caught Leticia in her arms, scooping her up. Lilith tossed her up in the air and caught her, Letty’s gleeful squeal sounding out over the noise of the fair. Zelda felt her insides melt when Leticia put her head down on Lilith’s shoulder, and Lilith cupped the back of her head. Zelda walked back over to her family, a smile on her face.

“Where to next? We’ve already done the slides, bounce house, playground, kiddie cars, bumper boats, ferris wheel, horses, petting zoo, visited a few exhibits...am I forgetting anything?” 

“Well we didn’t go on those little teacups Leticia was asking about,” Hilda added, smiling when her niece looked over at her with a huge grin.

“Yes Mommy! I wanna go on the cups!”

“Okay, but that will be our last ride. It’s getting close to someone’s bedtime.”

“Yes!” Letty threw her arms up in the air, excited. Lilith blew a raspberry under her chin, making the little girl laugh and squirm in her arms. 

“Those two bring me so much joy,” Hilda said to Zelda in a hushed tone as they walked over to the teacup ride.

“I know. They are the best things to ever happen to me,” Zelda replied, getting misty-eyed. It seemed she was always emotional these days when it came to talking about her girls. Her life was pretty much perfect. She couldn’t have asked for a better partner or child. Hilda rubbed her back, and stopped walking, Dr. Cee trailing by her side.

“We’re actually going to head out now, Zelds. You three enjoy yourselves, though! We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright Hildie. See you later.” Zelda turned towards Lilith and Leticia, and saw that they had gone far ahead, and were already in line for the ride.

“Bye Zelda!” 

“Bye!” 

Hilda and Dr. Cee spoke in stereo, and Zelda waved at them as she went over to catch up with Lilith and Letty. She walked to stand in front of them, as she had the tickets. She turned her back to the front of the line and faced Lilith and Leticia, watching them as they conversed and loved on each other.

“Tickets ma’am?”

Zelda shook her head, coming out of her reverie. She looked at the pimply-faced ride operator who held his hand out to her.

“Sorry? Oh—yes.” Zelda reached into her pocket and withdrew a ticket for her, Lilith, and Leticia. The ride operator ushered them onto the platform, and they looked around at the rapidly filling teacups. Lilith selected one for them, and sat down, placing Leticia down next to her. Zelda climbed in and sat down as well. It was certainly a tight squeeze, but it wouldn’t be for long. The attendant went around, making sure all of the teacups were closed, and told them how to spin them. When he made sure everyone was secure, he went back over to his booth, and started up the ride. Leticia was enthralled instantly, and tried to spin the teacup with great difficulty. Lilith immediately helped her, and Zelda sat back and took video on her phone. Leticia ended up laughing until she cried, while Lilith spun them around. Luckily, as it was a children’s version of the ride, they couldn’t spin themselves  _ too _ much. It was a short ride, too, as to not make children sick. When the ride ended, Lilith was the one who looked worse for wear, the world still spinning around her. 

“Mama that was fun! Thank you for riding with me. You too Mommy!” 

“Of course Peanut! Did you have a nice time?” 

“Yes! I liked when we went really fast!”

Zelda picked Leticia up, and noticed Lilith’s ashen pallor and cautious footsteps. 

“Come on Lilith. Let’s get you home so you can lie down.”

They walked down the exit ramp, and started to head in the direction of the parking lot. Leticia eventually put her head down on Zelda’s shoulder, falling asleep after the excitement of the evening. Zelda had wiped off her hands, as she knew the child would want to suck her thumb. Sure enough, Letty had her thumb stuck in her mouth, and dozed in Zelda’s arms.

“How are you feeling now?” Zelda asked, as they passed by game booths, music blaring. People passed by with giant stuffed animals in hand. Lilith turned to avoid being taken out by a small child with a giant stuffed unicorn.

“I’ve been better. Who knew a children’s ride could make you feel so awful!” Lilith’s hand rested on her stomach, and she grimaced. 

“I thought it was going to be  _ fun _ . What kind of torture do mortals want to inflict on their offspring?”

“My poor darling. I’ll have to take care of you when we get home.” Zelda reached out to rub Lilith’s back.

“I just wish everything would stop spinning,” Lilith said, holding a hand up to her forehead. Their car was finally in sight, and Lilith felt relief wash over her.

“It’s going to be okay. Put the seat back a bit when you get in, and close your eyes. I’ll get Letty buckled in. You just rest.”

Zelda unlocked the car, and strapped a still sleepy Leticia into her seat. She made sure to tuck Artemis into her arms. Letty stirred, clutched the stuffed giraffe to her chest, and continued to sleep. Zelda kissed her on her forehead before closing the car door, and getting in on the driver’s seat. She looked at Lilith, who had her seat tilted back, a hand covering her eyes, the other over her stomach. Zelda leaned over to press her lips to Lilith’s cheek, and placed her hand gently over the one she held to her belly.

“My sweet girl. Let me know if you need me to pull over on the way home, okay?”

“Okay,” Lilith whispered, not moving an inch.

Zelda carefully drove them out of the parking lot, and got on the road to drive them home. She glanced over to check in on Lilith every now and then, apologizing when they encountered a rough patch of road. They made it home in good time, and no one was sick in the car. Once fully parked, Zelda was quick to unbuckle Leticia, wanting to tend to Lilith as soon as possible. She already was saying the spell to change Leticia into her pajamas the moment they crossed over the threshold into the front room. Lilith groaned and shuffled in behind them, following up the stairs. Zelda took Leticia to the bathroom first and then her bedroom. She tucked her into bed, making sure Artemis was snug beside her.

“Good night Peanut. Sleep well.” Zelda whispered, kissing Letty on the cheek as she pulled the covers up around her. 

“‘Night Mommy,” the child muttered, turning over and falling asleep. 

Zelda made her exit, and went to get a specific bottle of one of Hilda’s potions from the hall bathroom. It was one she ended up taking a lot in the mornings, when her anxiety was bad. Zelda took the little glass bottle out of the medicine cabinet, and made her retreat, turning the light off as she left the bathroom. She walked as quickly as possible back to their bedroom. Lilith was lying sprawled out across the bed, hands on her stomach. Zelda stripped down to her undergarments, and climbed up next to her. Lilith groaned at the motion of the bed dipping beneath Zelda’s weight.

“Sweetheart here, open up.” 

Lilith opened an eye to see Zelda holding out an eyedropper over her mouth. 

“I don’t think I can stomach anything right now.”

“It’s okay. It will just be a few drops. It will help your stomach. I promise.”

Lilith opened her mouth, and Zelda dropped a few droplets in, waiting to see if there was any reaction from Lilith. She simply swallowed, and closed her eyes, sighing with relief. 

“Better?”

“Better. Thank you, my love.”

Zelda closed the vial and set it aside on the nightstand before crawling back over to Lilith. She lifted a hand to Lilith’s face and cupped her cheek. Lilith opened her eyes, and smiled up at Zelda.

“You know, I’m proud of you for getting on that ride tonight. You didn’t have to.”

Lilith grinned, her mouth twisting slightly, as though she were trying to hold back her smile.

“I was really scared, Zelda—but I’m glad I went on too. You and Letty, you both really helped me.”

Zelda leaned down to lie on her stomach, partially propped up over Lilith’s reclined form. She brushed some of her hair back, and let her eyes trace over Lilith’s face. 

“I’m glad we could help. We love you more than anything.”

Zelda leaned forward, palm to Lilith’s chest, and kissed her, slow and sweet. When she drew back, she left her face close, the air from her nose tickling Lilith’s wet mouth. 

“I love you  _ both  _ more than anything.”

Lilith lifted her head to meet Zelda’s mouth again, and had to pull away mid-miss to yawn, turning her head to the side and covering her mouth. Zelda swept some of her curls back, tucking the locks behind one of her ears.

“Sorry. I’m tired.”

“It’s okay sweetheart. You had an overstimulating evening. We should get some sleep.”

Lilith nodded, and Zelda held out a hand, and helped her sit up. She unzipped Lilith’s dress, and slipped it off of her shoulders, placing quick kisses against the freckles there. Lilith lifted herself up to pull the dress the rest of the way off, and tossed it across the room. Zelda swept her hair to one side and reached for her bra hooks, burying her nose at the nape of her neck as she slid Lilith’s bra off.

“Mmmn,” Zelda hummed, kissing Lilith’s neck. The demoness turned around and smiled, crawling across the bed to pull down the covers. She climbed underneath, the sheets cool against her skin, and Zelda followed. 

Once Zelda was settled under the covers, Lilith scooted over towards her. She reached back and found Zelda’s arm, bringing it to drape over her waist. Zelda simply drew her closer, and kissed the back of her neck.

“Tonight was fun,” Lilith slurred, yawning again.

“It was. We should do that more often, make it a yearly thing.”

“That would be nice.” 

“I didn’t even get to try a candied apple…” Lilith muttered, before she started snoring.  _ My dear girl _ , Zelda though. The anxiety and excitement of the night surely drained Lilith of her energy. Zelda buried her nose in her hair, and kissed her again.

“I will give you all the candied apples you want, and more, my love.”

She gave Lilith a gentle squeeze as she closed her eyes, a smile across her face. 


End file.
